Amigo Secreto ONESHORT
by Muraki nima
Summary: No valoramos la vida hasta que vemos que podemos perderla. Tsukiyama lo supo bien cuando enfermo y necesitaba un trasplante de corazón, fue entonces que conoció a su donador, sin saberlo. TsukiKane/ Angst/AU.


**¡Hola!  
><strong>

**Gracias a todas las lindas chicas que me leyeron en "Comeme apropiadamente" y "Deseo odiarte" además de dejarme sus lindos comentarios -w- como pueden ver hoy vengo con otro Oneshort de mis amores Tsukiyama y Kaneki. Sin más que decir les dejo leer :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia. Los personajes son de ISHIDA SUI, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?). Es posible que lloren un poco :p**

**Aclaraciones: ****Inspirado ****en el comercial de ****GNP seguros x´D "Amigo secreto" sobre los trasplantes de corazón. Me conmovió el comercial T,T y decidí hacer una historia con mi OTP reciente. TsukiyamaxKaneki. :3 ****Redactada por Tsukiyama**** por lo que espero no haya quedado OoC.**

**¡DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!**

* * *

><p><strong>ÚNICO CAPÍTULO:<strong>

No puedo decir si soy una persona mala o buena, solo me guio por mis gustos y mis deseos. ¿A qué se debe que diga eso? Tanto extraños como conocidos me juzgan por mi peculiar gusto por la comida apodandome "gourmet narcisista" supuestamente los apodos son para molestar o hacer sentir mal a la persona pero, en mi caso, creo que es un honor; hace ver en esas dos palabras todo lo que soy.

Tengo todo lo que podría cualquiera desear; una mansión hermosa, una biblioteca inmensa, sirvientes fieles, y mucha inteligencia por lo cual se muchas cosas. Mi fascinación es la comida extraña, de diferentes países. Podría decirse que soy perfecto dentro de este mundo de monotonía y rutina, no tenia nada que envidiará, ni nada que no pudiera conseguir si lo deseaba; viajaba a muchos lugares con tal de satisfacer mi peculiar gusto culinario. No obstante, un suceso inesperado en mi vida perfecta hizo que todo lo bueno que soy se viniera abajo.

Enferme del corazón.

¿Como alguien como yo que tenia todo tenia que enfermar? pero un infarto me hizo saber que vivir es incluso más valioso que todo lo que yo tenia y llegara a poseer. Cuando el doctor me lo notifico dijo que tenia que dejar de comer ciertas cosas, en especial la comida que me gustaba. ¡No podía ser! Yo era feliz probando las cosas extrañas que el mundo tenia para ofrecer a mi paladar, aún así la amenaza del medico fue bastante convincente: "Si no hace caso a mi consejo, no le puedo asegurar que tenga una vida larga, podría sufrir otro infarto"

Pese a eso no hice caso.

Seguí comiendo lo más extraño de países como China, Australia, Alemania. Etc. Me dije que si iba a morir pronto seria comiendo lo que me gustaba.

Tuve otro infarto.

Entonces supe que no podía tomármelo a juego. Fue que le pregunte al medico el porque, me dijo que era una "deficiencia cardíaca" sin embargo yo nunca había presentado nada parecido por lo que él respondió: "a veces ese tipo de cosas son hereditarias y usted acaba de desarrollarla" ¡Vaya mierda! Ni siquiera tenia una familia como tal; mas que Kanae, mi primo, que me cuidaba y parecía idolatrarme y aceptarme como erá más que cualquier otra persona. Pero no, no lo herede de nadie de su familia. Definitivamente fue algún antepasado mio. Como sea, estaba enfermo y debía cuidarme en alimentación pero sobre todo en no tener nada que me sobresaltará. Pese a que me cuidaba tal como me dijo el doctor y tuve que dejar ciertos hábitos alimenticios no parecía suficiente.

Empeoré.

Poco a poco fui desmejorando, porque tenia recaídas en mis comidas, porque últimamente recibía noticias no agradables. Y, como si no fuera poco me deprimí, lo que hizo que bebiera, por lo que tuve una accidente, y, como no use cinturón de seguridad -debido a él estado de ebriedad en el que estába- salí disparado del parabrisas por lo que algunos golpes ocasionaron rasgos en vasos sanguíneos importantes dificultando mi situación todavía más.

Necesitaba un trasplante urgente.

Lo único que sabía era que mi fin había llegado, que ya no disfrutaría de mi dinero, de mis gustos excéntricos, de mis viajes; de absolutamente nada.

Los médicos me mantenían estable apenas, y aunque los rasguños, y golpes habían curado, mi corazón ya no daba para más. Cuando todo me había funcionado a la perfección en mi vida, ahora me llovía sobre mojado.

Me pusieron en lista de espera.

Me decían que era de los primeros debido a "la urgencia de mi caso" no obstante yo sentía que cada minuto, cada segundo, cada respiro se me iba la vida en ello. Kanae se mantuvo lo más cerca de mi, cuidándome, atendiéndome, viniendo todos los días, quedándose en otros, etc. La verdad se lo agradecía, pero yo ya estaba seguro -debido a como me sentía- que pronto moriría, que me quedaría esperando un donador que nunca llegaría. Pero, es bien sabido que lo único que se puede predecir es que la vida es impredecible.

Apareció él.

En él pasillo vi a un chico en bata, con cabello negro noche, merodeando de un lado a otro mirando hacia mi habitación que tenia la puerta entreabierta. Creo que le dí curiosidad, o seguro me veía tan mal que sentía pena por mi; me daba igual. Fue entonces que en una de sus idas y vueltas se asomo como gato asustado lo cual se me hizo algo tierno, por lo cual pude verlo un poco más de cerca.

Me flecho.

Se paso sin dejar el marco de la puerta.

-Oye, ¿Qué tienes? Te vez muy mal.

-Jajaja...-reí apenas, la verdad me sentía tan cansado que si cerraba los ojos era seguro que moriría y ni cuenta me daría-¿Tan mal me veo?

-Algo...¿Qué tienes?

-Estoy enfermo del corazón...espero un donante...

-Mmm, que mal. Lo siento...

- Si...-el guardo silencio y yo no quería hablar de mi estado de salud, así que cambie rápidamente él tema-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kaneki...Ken...

-Tsukiyama Shuu...

Nos callamos por un momento, yo le miraba, él escondía la mirada con un enfado reprimido; creo que lo intimidaba pero parecía ser demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

-Ehm...se preguntará que hago aquí...

-Si...un poco. Fuiste demasiado obvio al estar dando vueltas de un lado para otro en el pasillo.

No supe porque, pero el chico se sonrojo haciendo que mi enfermo corazón latiera fuertemente a pesar de mi estado. Temía alterarlo, pero este chico tenia algo que me hacia brincar de emoción como un niño pequeño.

-Es-estoy algo aburrido de estar en mi habitación. Lo otros son viejos, niños, o señoras. Cuando te vi a ti...digo,cuando lo vi a usted...ehm...

-Jejeje no importa, dime como quieras...-no podía ser más adorable, seguro tenia uno o dos años menor que yo y me hablaba tan formal. Este chico me estaba conquistando sin saberlo.

-Bueno...como decía...cuando...te...vi...me pareció que tal vez podríamos platicar un poco, pero no sabía si era prudente.

-Claro, no hay problema. Kanae salio un momento, y no me agrada estar solo.

-¿Kanae?-pregunto curioso.

-Si, mi primo. Él cuida de mi.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y tu? ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Me asaltaron y...me golpearon muy fuerte...-alzo su brazo enyesado mientras con la otra mano sostenía lo que llevaba el suero conectado a su mano sana-La verdad es que...no soy muy fuerte...-rasco su mejilla algo apenado de admitir algo que seguro no le agradaba de si mismo.

-Ya...yo podría enseñarte. Se defensa personal-le dije para animarlo.

-¿De verdad? Pero...en tu estado...es decir...no quiero que te ofendas pero...

-No, está bien. Aveces olvido mi condición actual. Dime Kaneki-kun...¿Te gusta leer?

-¡Si, me encanta!-sus ojos brillaron tal cual un niño que descubría algo nuevo-¿Que libros te gustan?

-Los de comida exótica, pero de literatura sencilla pero profunda debería decir que...Takatsuki.

-¡A mi igual!

Estuvimos un largo rato hablando, incluso cuando el pareció tomar confianza se aproximo más a él que era mi cuarto de hospital.

Desde ese entonces cada tanto venia a verme y platicábamos. Yo le platicaba de mis viajes, de la comida que había probado, la gente que conocí, lo que traje de esos viajes. El me platicaba de su escuela, del porque él amor a sus libros y de su amigo Hide. Me daba un poco de envida ese chico que conocía a mi Kaneki-kun.

El tiempo que Kanae iba a cambiarse de ropa o hablar con él medico, Kaneki venia a verme para platicar por un par de horas ocasionando que entre risas, momentos incómodos, y esa química que nos caracterizo desde él inicio naciera un sentimiento que creía inexistente en mi.

Me enamore.

Su sonrisa, su entusiasmo con él que hablaba de lo que le apasionaba, su timidez, su ingenuidad, su descuidada forma de ser. Cada detalle me hacia sentirme vivo aunque mi vida se estuviera extinguiendo. Él alimentaba mi espíritu, mi alma. Si es que esas cosas existen porque la verdad nunca le he dado importancia.

Los días se iban acortando para mi vida, pero Kaneki me hacia olvidarlo; pese a eso, Kanae me lo recordó ese día que le platique que mientras el se ausentaba yo había conocido a un chico muy especial.

-Tsukiyama-sama...Debería impedirle que venga más, eso a usted lo debilita.

-No entiendes él...

No me dejo decirle, porque fuimos interrumpidos por la enfermera que pidió salir a Kanae. Ya lo sabia, seguro le diría que no había esperanza para mi y que solo era cuestión de esperar a mi inminente muerte.

En ese instante que quede solo Kaneki-kun se apareció, y como la primera vez, se quedo en él marco de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no pasas?-le interrogue divertido pues no entendía su comportamiento tímido si ya había confianza.

-Tsukiyama-san...debo despedirme...-no me miraba, estaba cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué? ¿ya te dieron de alta?-Negó con la cabeza y fue cuando pude verlo al rostro porque lo levanto hacia mi mirándome con desolación.

-Por que yo soy su amigo secreto.

-¿Qué...quieres decir?

-Debo despedirme...ya no podre visitarte más. Solo vine a dejarle un obsequio-se adentro a la habitación dejando una cajita de madera, en él mueble donde Kanae siempre dejaba un florero con rosas rojas.

-Puedes darme tu numero y...no, eso no es posible...pero puedes visitarme...puedes...-comencé a impacientarme pues ya no verlo más hizo que mi pecho doliera no sabiendo si era por mi enfermo corazón o por el dolor de su partida.

-No...eso no será posible. Solo vine a dejarte el obsequio que seguro te servirá más a ti. Yo ya no lo usaré, de hecho nunca pensé que me desprendería de él. Tu lo necesitarás más que yo Tsukiyama-san.

-¡Ka-Kaneki-kun!-grite su nombre, intentando levantarme de la cama para impedir que se fuera, pero mi cuerpo débil no ayudaba mucho a mi propósito.

Se dirigía a la salida pero se regreso hacia donde estaba mi cama y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias por esas platicas que me dio. Lamentablemente no podré leer los libros que me recomendaste-sonrió tiernamente y se fue hacia la puerta para salir y perderle la pista en cuanto dio vuelta hacia él lado derecho.

-Ka...Kaneki-kun...-un nudo en la garganta difícil de tragar, junto con una lagrima que rodó por mi mejilla.

Sabia que no debía ponerme emocionalmente mal pues solo empeoraría mi estado, pero no podía evitar que aquel chico se fuera sin más sin poder detenerlo o decirle lo que yo sentía por él.

En eso llego Kanae llorando tan exageradamente como él era.

-¡Tsukiyama-sama! Acabo de hablar con él doctor...Se encontró un donador...

Se que hubiera sido un momento muy especial, pues eso significaba que viviría y que podría buscar a Kaneki-kun y pedirle salir conmigo; pero, Kanae me abrazaba emocionado creo que más que yo, entonces vi el mueble donde Ken dejo la caja de madera. Ya no había nada, la caja había desaparecido.

.

.

.

.

Un año y medio después de mi trasplante exitoso, de mi rigurosa rutina culinaria, y de los cuidados exagerados de Kanae hacia mi persona fue que pude ir al hospital para preguntar quien había sido mi donador -ya que luego de un año podía pedir saber quien fue mi "amigo secreto"- llevándome una gran sorpresa.

-Pe-pero...¡yo hable con él!

-Tsukiyama-san...-dijo mi nombre con condescendencia, como si hablara con un loco-Eso no es posible...él chico que fue su "amigo secreto" estaba en coma debido a una fuerte golpiza que le dieron. Su familia dio su corazón a usted cuando falleció. ellos quisieron que así fuera.

-No...no puede ser...

-Lo es, seguramente vio a otra persona, o estaba bajo los efectos de la medicina. No se preocupe, esas cosas pasan.

-Si...puede ser...gracias.

Aturdido, acongojado, y confundido salí del hospital. ¿Quién era entonces? ¿de verdad fue una alucinación? Pensar en tantas incógnitas hacia que me diera jaqueca. Lleve una mano a mi pecho temiendo que me diera un infarto de nuevo, por la impresión de lo que me acababa de enterar, así mismo recordando que él corazón que latía en mi interior era de Kaneki-kun, el chico del que me enamoré.

Nunca supe si fue una alucinación, o si realmente lo vi, lo único que sabia era que llevaba una hermosa parte de Kaneki en mi interior haciéndome sentir muy muy cercano a él.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

**¿Les gusto? Espero no los haya hecho llorar aunque la verdad ese es él propósito x´D sobre la enfermedad de Tsukiyama es algo que vi en una película y que una chica doctora me dijo así que no se si lo que ella me dijo lo plasme bien. Espero que si :o si tengo algún error o saben sobre estás cosas del corazón no duden en decírmelo para poder corregirlo. Ahora, otra cosa, decidí que fuera Kuroneki porque se aplicaba más a la historia que quería plasmar. Es la primera vez que escribo un AU de estos dos, así que espero no haya quedado medio OoC u.u la personalidad de Tsukiyama es algo complicada si la ambientamos en un mundo fuera de los ghouls, igual espero haya sido de su entero agrado.**

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEW DE LOS OTROS FICS DE LINDAS LECTORAS (?) :**

**Walker: **¡Hola! Jeje se hace lo que se puede, gracias por leer. espero leas igual este para que sepas que te conteste u.u es una pena que no tengas cuenta para hacerte llegar mi agradecimiento jeej ¡saludos!  
><strong><br>****Cienpies:** ¡Hola! ¿oh en serio? jeje que honor *0* que bueno que te guste, es de sabios cambiar de opinion jejje. ¡Claro! lo ando pensando pero necesito una idea para poder trabajar en ella, y no me molesta, ojala veas este mensaje para hacerte saber que si escribo un HideKane te lo dedicaré :3**  
><strong>

**Sin más que decir espero sus review, así como sus fav, follow, o lo que quieran proporcionar será bien recibido :3**

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


End file.
